


Bottom Solidarity

by reptilian_urges



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), M/M, also this got a little emotional for some reason, talk of bottoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reptilian_urges/pseuds/reptilian_urges
Summary: Lance comes up with a good plan, but Shiro doesn't take him seriously. Also, there is Heith and an excessive amount of tummy play.
Relationships: Hunk/Keith (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	Bottom Solidarity

**Author's Note:**

> Just a snippet into Lance and Keith being bottoms. Thank you for reading! Also, I'm apart of a really cool discord server called Bottom Keith Appreciation! All lovers of bottom Keith are welcome!

“Well, I think we should go through the underground tunnels, that way none of the guards above will be able to detect us,” Lance suggested as Team Voltron hid behind a giant boulder close to the Galra facility they were attempting to break into. Lance didn’t really remember the reason, something about intercepting warship route maps, but he was really starting to regret agreeing to this mission in the first place. All thanks to his stubborn beefcake of a boyfriend, Shiro. Said paladin looked at Lance with an eyebrow raised, signalling to him that the leader was annoyed at Lance’s interjection.

  
“Lance, we’ve been over this. They have druids in there, and if Pidge’s cloaking device can’t conceal all of us, we’re doomed. We will have to cause a distraction if we want Pidge to sneak in, get the data, and get out before we get overwhelmed,” Shiro went over his idea again with a quiet sigh, Lance noting that his brows were starting to furrow in annoyance and scrunch his forehead together in the way Lance thought was cute. However, Lance was too annoyed at his boyfriend’s lack of faith to care.

“Shiro, come on! If we do that, even if Pidge is quick, we won’t be strong enough to hold them off for long. We don’t have our lions, what are we supposed to do, just run in the opposite direction until Pidge gets the goods?” Lance looked skeptically back at Shiro, leaning onto his hands in front of the paladin. He was at eye level with Shiro and he could see in the man’s stormy, gray eyes a slight consideration, but it was hastily squashed by his pride. He gave Lance another determined look, with the Blue Paladin groaning in response.

  
“Lance, that is my plan and we are sticking with it. I don’t-”

  
“Sorry Shiro, but I’m gonna have to agree with Lance on this one,” Keith interrupted the two’s argument, with the rest of the group turning wide, shocked eyes on him. Lance was surprised the most by his rival’s support of his plan, especially one that went against what Shiro was best. Lance smiled a little.

  
“We don’t have the lions and we only have our bayards. What if they send the druids after us, we would just be sitting ducks no matter what we do and no matter how fast Pidge is. If we all sneak in, then we have a better chance of escaping with no serious injuries,” Keith looked at Shiro with a similarly determined look, crossing his arms in his sureness. Shiro looked shocked as well, his mouth open slightly in what looked like the beginning of a reprimand, but he shut his mouth quietly. He looked at the ground, then back at Lance in defeat. Lance smiled smugly, but not before Shiro got a slight glare that Lance knew was a ‘we’ll talk about this later’ glare. Lance couldn’t care in the moment, his plan wasn’t shot down! It was the plan they were going with! Lance couldn’t help but feel internally giddy at it.

  
As the group worked out the logistics of his plan and started toward the tunnel’s opening, Lance lagged behind to walk beside Keith.

  
“Hey man, thanks for having my back. Shiro is a stubborn old man, I’m sure you know how that is,” Lance giggled as Keith raised an eyebrow at him, but a slight smirk marking his features. The Red Paladin nodded and huffed out a breath before speaking.

  
“Yah, but you like older men, right?” Keith’s joke made Lance surprise laugh, covering his face so as not to alert their teammates to their shit-talking. Keith grinned and chuckled himself before Lance offered him a fist to bump.

  
“Bottoms gotta stick together, right?” Lance smirked as his fist rested in the air, with Keith arching a brow at him in slight confusion at the name.

  
“What do you mean by ‘bottom’?” Keith asked as Lance blushed, his fist dropping in embarrassment as Shiro started to speak again. The two met up with the rest of the group, the topic quickly being forgotten, and Keith never getting a definition of what a ‘bottom’ is.

\-----------

The mission was a success, with Pidge easily retrieving the information they needed and then sneaking back out without any Galra being the wiser. They all travelled back in Green, who was under the cover of her cloaking device, back to the castle where they met a very happy Allura and Coran. Shiro had explained what went down in his debrief, with Lance and the rest retiring to the showers once Allura gave the ok to do so. Shiro stayed back to talk with the Princess, much to the disappointment of Lance. He always liked to cuddle with his big teddy bear of a boyfriend after a stressful mission, but he assumed that with their little squabble earlier, he wasn’t going to get that.

  
The Cuban saw Keith exit with Hunk, the former leaning all of his weight into the latter as they walked. Hunk brought his arm around the shorter boy’s shoulders, rubbing it absentmindedly. Lance snickered, Keith was totally a bottom. Lance was brought out of his reviere in the hallway when Pidge came up beside him, giving him a confused expression.

  
“What are you laughing at, nerd?” Pidge snickered at her friend’s goofy expression before Lance rolled his eyes.

  
“‘Nerd?’ Please Pidgeon, leave the nicknames to the professionals,” Lance held a cocky grin as it was Pidge’s turn to have her eyes roll. They started walking towards the showers to get ready for bed, with Lance hoping that the night wouldn’t be too awkward. He and Shiro hadn’t talked the rest of the mission after all. He must’ve looked out of it, because Pidge nudged him in the side to get his attention.

  
“By the way, Lance, what happened back there? You and Shiro doing okay?” Pidge held a questioning eyebrow towards the taller boy, who blushed slightly at it. Shiro and him were fine, they had never really gotten into an argument since they got together a few months ago. There were no problems, none at all. Lance told Pidge as much, but the incredulous face she pulled told the Cuban she knew it was nonsense.

  
“Lance, you know that’s not true. And if it is, that’s a huge issue. You should talk with Shiro tonight, I’ve never seen him upset like that before,” Lance looked down at Pidge in slight concern at her wistful tone while the Green Paladin looked down at the floor. Lance gave in to the fact that it wasn’t healthy. Not that Shiro and Lance were at each other’s throats all the time, they actually had very few arguments if any at all, but when they did have tension, the two usually just ignored it until it dissipated into soft cuddling or heavy petting. Lance knew it wasn’t the best way to deal with their emotions, but they were fighting a war! They barely had any time to spend together, much less have deep conversations about their emotions for long periods of time. Lance knew what he was getting into when he started dating during all of this, he didn’t want those doubts to be confirmed. Shiro and Lance could stick it out, even if their tactics in doing so weren’t the healthiest.

  
Lance nodded in response, turning down the corridor towards the showers with Pidge before seeing Keith and Hunk at the shower’s doors, making out heavily. Lance smirked as Pidge cringed when Hunk’s arms circled Keith’s waist, slipping under his shirt to expose soft skin and a tiny waist. Keith returned the gesture by cupping Hunk’s face, making the kiss deeper. At that, Pidge groaned loudly enough for the two to break apart messily and stutter out explanations and apologizes while Lance grinned at his friends’ display. Green and Blue made their way past the two lovebirds, but not before Lance whispered to Keith, “good to see another bottom gettin it, my dude.”

  
Keith blushed before shouting about bottoming and what the hell it was, with a very red Hunk pulling him to the other end of the showers so they could talk in private. Lance just giggled again as Pidge rubbed her face. These gays are gonna be the death of her.

\----------

When Lance got to his room after his shower, he saw that Shiro hadn’t returned from his talk with Allura. The Blue Paladin sighed as he got dressed in his sleepwear, just his boxers and one of Shiro’s undershirts, before climbing into bed and dozing off. He knew Shiro would come in later, he had done it many times before. Lance loved when he would feel strong arms wrap around him, a smooth breath next to his ear as Shiro snuggled into his neck. The leader’s large hands coming to rest on his tummy made Lance feel so tiny and cute. God, he had it bad.

  
Before Lance could fall asleep, however, he heard the door to their shared room slide open as his boyfriend came in, a tired look in his eyes as Lance noticed he was still in his paladin armor. The older man sighed as he pulled off the heavier paladin armor down to the black latex bodysuit underneath. Lance snuggled into the pillows as he watched Shiro get ready, thinking about his earlier conversation with Pidge. He really didn’t want to talk to Shiro about their earlier spat, it wasn’t even a spat really. More like a disagreement, right? A disagreement started because Shiro didn’t believe Lance could formulate a good plan, because he didn’t trust him. Well he did, just not with paladin duties or participating in the team in any meaningful way, which you know was fine! Just great.

  
Lance moved slightly as Shiro sat down on the bed, burying his face into the pillows again. He was getting angry, he didn’t need to be thinking about all this right now. He’d talk to Shiro in the morning. At this moment, they just needed to fall into a deep sleep. As Shiro laid back against the pillows, Lance snuggled against his side, the taller of the two encircling his arm around Lance and brushing his hand over Lance’s hip. Blue laid down onto Shiro’s chest, rubbing smooth circles into the skin there. With a kiss laid to Lance’s head, the two agreed silently that a conversation will be had, but not tonight. Tonight was just for being together.

\----------------

As Keith gave his blade one last cleaning, Hunk had settled into bed with his Altean tablet out and browsed through the castle archive’s library, hoping to find a new book to start before the night ended. Keith looked over at his boyfriend with a small smile, looking at the domestic display with fondness.

  
He was so glad to have Hunk here to be with. Keith had never had a real boyfriend before, it had always been drunken hookups with strangers at the shack or nights alone with nothing but his hand and his thoughts.

  
Hunk was the first boy that was genuinely interested in Keith and it made the usually lonely boy feel fuzzy and stupid. Everytime Hunk would smile at him, or wrap an arm around his waist or carry him back to their room when Keith fell asleep in the kitchen, the red paladin would feel warm and happy. Those feelings scared him at first, he felt as though he was out of control and he would get hurt. That Hunk would see the mistake he had made, the mistake that Keith was, and leave him. However, spending many nights with his very patient boyfriend, coaxing out Keith’s insecurities and proving them wrong with love and kisses and smiles, proved Keith wrong. Hunk would wrap Keith up in blankets and his large, strong arms, giving his head as many kisses as Keith would allow and tell him how much Hunk loved him until Keith believed it.

  
As Keith was reminiscing, he didn’t notice said boyfriend put his tablet down, seeming to abandon his search for a book, and sneak up behind him. Keith squeaked out as Hunk hauled him into the air and laughed as he held Keith against his shoulder. He gave Keith’s cheek a quick kiss before moving towards his tummy, pulling his shirt up and giving the red paladin’s stomach raspberries and kisses. Keith giggled at the abrupt action and tried to swat Hunk’s head away to no avail.

  
Hunk stopped and let Keith down after a short while, bringing him into a bone crushing hug. Keith returned it and buried his face into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, sighing there. Hunk spoke first.

  
“Thank you, for having Lance’s back on the mission, Keef. I could tell he really appreciated it,” Hunk mumbled into Keith’s hair, with Keith grunting in response.

  
“Yah, of course. His plan was sound enough, I don’t know why Shiro is so stubborn sometimes. I’m just glad he has Lance to call him out,” Keith moved back to look up at his boyfriend with a chuckle while Hunk rested his hands on Keith’s hips. Hunk’s size always made the shorter feel so cute and tiny, Keith couldn’t really describe it, but he loved it. That brought a question to the mullet-head’s mind.

  
“Hey Hunk, what does ‘bottom’ mean?” Keith looked up to Hunk flushing a bright pink before the large boy picked Keith up again, moving them to the bed and dropping Keith down with a bounce. Hunk then moved over him, peppering his jaw and neck with sweet kisses much to Keith’s pleasure.

  
“I’ll show you, little mama,” Hunk said, laughing at Keith’s own blush before they kissed again, falling into a lover’s embrace.


End file.
